Dreaming
by Spike868
Summary: Spike has a lot of things going through his mind. Dreams and such, about a certain someone he refers to only as 'Slayer'. Set early Buffy season 5. M for language and sex scene.


Dreaming

Summary: Some serious stuff is going on in Spike's head and he's had enough of the woman he refers to only as 'Slayer'.  
Author's Note: WARNING: dark for me. Set some time in early Buffy season 5.

Rating: M for language and sex scene.

Her dark green eyes sparkled in the dim light of the lamp in the corner by the TV. God, how he hated this. Her petite frame created shadows on the wall, cast in the light shining from that bloody lamp. Her hot red leather pants stretched gently as she moved closer and closer. God, how he hated this. Her soft blonde hair glowed, and as he held her close he pressed his face into her hair and smelled her. _Did anyone ever tell you the whole smelling thing is kind of gross_?

He bolted awake, sweating and gasping. Sitting up in bed, he panted as the image of the dream stuck in his mind. "Oh no…" he moaned. "God no… please no…"

"Spike, honey?" he looked to his left to see that all-too-familiar blonde head rolling over to reveal the face from Hell.

"Slayer?" Spike cried is surprise. He jumped out of bed and stood naked staring back at the blonde lying in his bed. "Where… where's Harm?"

"What do you mean? You're with me." The Slayer whispered. "Come back to bed…" She patted the empty space on the bed where he lay before. "It's still warm."

"Why are you…?" Spike was lost for words. "What are you…?"

"Come back to bed Spike." Buffy repeated.

Spike's hands flew to his head as he cupped his ears and closed his eyes, looking down at the floor. "You're not here." He whispered. "Not here… not here… not here." Cautiously, he opened his eyes and looked up. Not two inches in front of him, Buffy stood. She smiled seductively up at him as she raised her hands and rubbed his chest.

"Oh I'm here baby, I'm all yours." Spike suddenly grabbed her wrists and forced them away from him. He stood there still gripping them, looking into her eyes. They stood facing each other for a few seconds before Spike smiled in the same seductive way that Buffy was. "Baby…" Buffy began, but was stopped short as Spike pushed her back over to the bed.

He forced her down, climbing onto the bed after her. He pinned her arms down, leant down and began kissing her violently on her neck, chest and the side of her face. She moaned with pleasure and at this he vamped out and sunk his teeth into her neck. She gasped, and he reached down with his right hand to pull her nightgown up to her stomach. He reached further up and caressed her breasts. A moment later, he was inside her. Moving with perfectly timed rhythmic thrusts; he was pleasing both himself and the Slayer beneath him.

When he came, so did she. Then it was over. Spike rolled over and dragged himself out of bed.

"Bitch, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here for you, Spike." She replied calmly.

"Well don't be!" he snapped. "Get out, go back to your scoobies." She wrapped the sheet around her and got out of bed, a disappointed expression on her face. She walked towards him, then past him and he didn't move. He didn't turn his head to watch her leave; only listened to her as she gathered her things.

A tap on his shoulder made him spin around, and he saw her standing there naked in front of him, the sheet laying a few metres back on the floor.

"I said go Slayer." He snapped, before even seeing what she held in her hand. With a quick swift movement the stake was in his chest and out again, and Spike felt himself falling to dust.

Then he woke.

"Oh God…" he moaned, sitting up in bed. He looked to his left to see Harmony happily asleep in his bed, and not the Slayer lying by his side. _Thank God_. He thought to himself. _Not another dream_. As the sun began to rise, he climbed out of bed and pulled on his pants. He threw on a shirt and wandered over to the TV. Beside it was his half-empty beer bottle from the night before. Because of the coolness of the crypt, it was still at least a little cool.

He picked up the bottle and took a swig before flopping down in his chair and pulling out a smoke, lighting it and taking a puff. He sighed, and heard Harmony stirring. _Damn…_

- - -

He smoked his cigarette alone that day. Harmony, the dumb blonde that she was, had left to socialise with a new pack of vampires in town. He was alone and he was fuming over that bloody Slayer.

Why does she torment me? Why does she tease me with her body when she knows I can't have her? Why does she hunt me down and beat information out of me? Why can't she just off me? Better yet, why can't I off her?

Spike was confused. He wanted to kill her, but at the same time he didn't. He wanted her dead because of who she was, but he couldn't kill her. He felt an intense feeling of hate for her, but also felt something that resembled to love.

It sickened him. He hated feeling this way. And what really annoyed him was that Harmony had noticed his change in behaviour. He was even less interested in her than before, and she was constantly bringing up the bloody Slayer, thinking it was because of her.

"I don't want to hear about the fucking Slayer Harm! Shut up about her, I've had enough!" he'd shout angrily.

"Well all right, all you had to do was say it nicely."

And when they went to bed was the worst time. He dreamed about her, picturing her in his arms every night. They kissed, they snuggled and they fucked all night in his dreams.

But that's all they were. Dreams. God how he wished they were something more, but he hated that thought too. And because of Buffy's intense hate for him, Spike knew that they would never get together. He just wished that the dreams would stop. He'd had enough of that bloody woman always being around.

She'd beat him up for information before leaving him alone in his crypt to wallow in self-pity for _not_ being staked by her and for knowing that he willingly worked with her for no personal gain. God how he hated that bloody Slayer. The damn chip in his head prevented him from doing anything, but if he could he would consider offing that bitch for good.

But then again, he already had. He'd contemplated it many times, and came up with the same answer every time. _I like the bitch. That goddamn Slayer; I can't kill her, I like her too much_.

- - -

"Life's a bitch." He said drunkenly to no one in particular, just as Buffy entered his crypt. He was alone; Harmony was out for the night. He sat in the shadows in the corner, sipping his whisky.

"Spike!" Buffy called, not seeing him in the corner. He got to his feet and silently approached her from behind. He placed the hand not holding the beer bottle on her shoulder, and she instantly spun around. She backhanded him across the face, causing him to stumble and drop his beer. It smashed into tiny shards of tinted green glass and scatter across the stone floor.

"Hey!" Spike cried. Before he could say any more, Buffy grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. She pressed into his throat forcefully with her hand.

"I want information." She told him. _Here we go again…_ "Tell me what you know about some new vampires in town. And don't lie."

"I don't know anything pet." Spike slurred in his speech.

'Uhh…" Buffy turned away in disgust from the amount of alcohol on his breath. "God, do you drink anything other than beer?" she asked. He shrugged, and she tightened her grip.

"Hey, watch it." Spike growled as Buffy lifted him off the floor for a moment.

"Tell me what I want to know and I won't kill you." Buffy threatened.

"You won't kill me anyway." Spike shot back. Buffy tightened her grip and Spike broke. "Oh, all right Slayer." She let him go. "Harmony's gone to meet some of 'em down at the Bronze. You know, your old hang out?"

"_Still_ my hang out Spike. How long ago?" Buffy demanded.

"I don't know." She grabbed his throat and forced him back again. "I said I don't know, all right?" he struggled to get the words out. "I'm a bit drunk, if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I have." Buffy said cynically as she stepped back and headed for the door. Spike raced ahead and stood in front of her blocking her way. "Move." She demanded.

"Don't you want to stay and beat me up some more?" Spike asked.

"What?" Buffy nearly laughed. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Spike answered seriously.

"No, I don't. But you're going to move right now." Spike shook his head and stood his ground. Buffy swung her fist and hit him square in the nose, and he instantly clutched it with both hands. With a quick movement, he swung a fist and punched her back.

An intense pain shot through his brain, making him double over and press his hand to his forehead. "Aagh!" he cried out in pain.

Buffy took the opportunity to run past him and out the door. Only when he stood up did he see that she was gone. He rolled his eyes, thinking of how stupid he was for saying those things to her.

"Bloody Slayer…"

Author's Note: Hmm… strange for me. Different, I'll grant, but strange. I have absolutely no idea where this came from or if it's any good. I've never written anything I consider to be as dark as this (dark for me anyway). So how about some reviews for people to let me know what they think.


End file.
